1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical imaging system comprising a plurality of multilens plates, each having a plurality of lenses intricately molded together and spatially assembled to remove the effect of molding imperfections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is aware of various forms of multilens plates, particularly in the copier field wherein they are frequently identified as "lenticular strips" for use in various optical imaging systems, such as slit exposure type optical systems for electrophotographic copying machines. One of the advantages of these optical systems are that they are relatively compact in construction and, therefore, complement the modern desire to provide compact copying machines.
Various examples of the prior art can be found in the patent literature, such as the Kaufer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,542, wherein lenticular bars are positioned relative to reflecting mirrors to provide strip-shaped erected images. The Gundlach U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,950 also shows a plurality of reflecting lens elements molded in strips with the lenses staggered along the length of the strip.
The Anderson U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,162 suggests lens mosaics of plastic material that can be combined with spherical mirrors.
The Weber U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,694,076 and 3,836,249 are cited of general interest to disclose multiple lens-let plates that are operatively positioned with a reflective surface in a copier environment.
The prior art is still attempting to provide a compact optical imaging system that can be manufactured for a relatively low cost while providing minimum distortion and aberrations in the projected image.